Un loco llamado Sirius
by Swannyher
Summary: Porque esta noche vale todo. Valen las idioteces y el tabaco; vale jugar a reírse de Severus y la ropa tirada por la piedra; valen los besos en el cuello, vale jugar a que el amor no existe. Para Jackie-RiverPlate.


_Cuando vi que en el foro Weird Sisters habían pedido una historia de Alice, dije: ésta para mí. Y aquí estamos, con el Alice&Sirius pedido por Jackie. Espero que te guste -no confío en ello, pero lo espero- o al menos que no te desagrade._

_Tiene un poco de lemon, y es la primera vez que lo escribo, así que... bueno, comprended que sea así de malo._

* * *

**Un loco llamado Sirius**

-

Si ella pudiera tener ahora mismo la maldita capa de Potter –sí, a veces sabía demasiadas cosas – no tendría que ir como una imbécil caminando a un paso por minuto y con la mano más rígida que las alas de las gárgolas del despacho de Dumbledore. Cómo coño ha llegado ahí, eso no lo sabe ni Merlín; ella sólo sabe que está subiendo la torre de astronomía y que se está jugando el último curso de Hogwarts por ello, pero si no tuviera unos amigos tan imbéciles puede que no le hubiera pasado eso.

Cuando la puerta chirría, cierra los ojos cagándose en lo más bendito. Jura que puede haber despertado a todo Hogwarts, si no fuera porque la gente está en su casa y ella no. Se guarda la varita y, andando hacia el borde de todo el balcón, respira hondo. No se puede quejar de las vistas, que son más bellas por la noche que por el día, pero ese es un momento para pasarlo al lado de Frank, no en una noche de febrero, con una simple capa y sin la posibilidad de volver a la sala común.

Hace aparecer unos cojines y la manta más gruesa que cree posible. Se apoya en la pared, estirando las piernas y arrugando los brazos para que todo quepa debajo del cobertor. Pero quedarse y quieta en silencio lo único que hace es aumentar su rabia. Se dedica a hacer carreras con la varita y las bolas de papel que los alumnos tiran en las clases. Pero no sirve de nada, siempre es ella la que gana. Hasta se ha ganado al mejor chico de su curso –a veces no cree que sea posible que lleven un año juntos, pero así es – que, aunque no llegue a tener el cuerpo de Black o la cara de Potter, para Alice sí que es el chico perfecto. _Pero le falta esa chispa._

Todas las ganas de dormir que tenía han desaparecido y ahora lo único que le apetece es un cigarrillo, como aquel que probó en la fiesta de Navidad, huyendo de Severus, que llevaba la mirada de chivato pegada en los ojos. Hasta Lily lo admitió. Pero le juró a Frank que no más tabaco, que no más alcohol. _Pues eso, el chico perfecto_. La verdad es que no sabe cómo puede hacer esos comentarios, ella, que tiene una cara tan redonda que es imposible que sea guapa y su pelo, terriblemente enredado, nunca se mantiene quieto cuando debe.

Cuando ya cree que está soñando, el grito parecido a un loco espantando pájaros junto al lago la despierta. Y, sí, ha gritado un loco. Un loco llamado Sirius. Que ahora parece reírse como un loco de San Mungo. Cuando por fin se relaja, le da dos besos a Alice, y se sienta a su lado. _Puede que sea un loco, pero al menos sabe ser un buen amigo._

- ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí? Creía que estabas en la biblioteca con Lily y Remus.

- Y lo estaba – Contesta suspirando con nostalgia, con exagerada nostalgia – pero al irnos a la sala común, tuve que volver a por una cosa y cuando regresé habían cambiado el santo y seña.

- Merlín – Dice moviendo la cabeza a un lado y a otro – Pues yo tampoco lo sé. Es que, bueno... hay cosas _muy interesantes_ que hacer.

Esta vez es Alice la que ríe al oír la forma en que Sirius dice eso despreocupadamente. Junto a Lily, va a ser a quien más añore cuando acabe séptimo, pues a los demás todavía les queda un curso más. Y es que, él es de esas personas que de verdad saben hacerte sacar una sonrisa. Aunque sea a causa de Snivellus.

Cuando Sirius apoya su cabeza en la suya, no se queja, no reacciona. La verdad es que le gusta, porque le hace sentir que la gente se siente bien a su lado. Pero, de repente, no hace frío y hay un cosquilleo dentro de su estómago cada vez que los rizos de Sirius rozan su cuello. _¿En qué piensas?´´_ . Buena pregunta, porque ahora mismo no piensa, no reacciona desde que se ha dado cuenta de que la camiseta de Sirius se fija demasiado a su pecho. _En nada ´´._

Y dicho esto, Sirius se levanta y se pone de pie –dando un salto, frenético, de esos que _sólo él_ sabe dar – colocándose delante de ella. Le propone un juego, el que más idioteces diga gana, el que se quede sin palabras, pierde… Pierde prenda. Y Alice no parece muy convencida con esto último, porque, aunque aprenda de él, sabe que va a perder. Pero acepta como una tonta.

- Está bien… Empiezo yo – Y se frota las manos, demostrando su verdadera mirada de perro - ¿No te has dado cuenta de que Mcgonagall le mira el culo a Peter?

- Porque Snape no le da todo lo que debería darle por las noches.

- Claro, debe ser que el olor a champú de la profesora le confunda.

- O que prefiera hacerlo con Filch.

Sirius se calla. Punto para ella. Y chaqueta de Sirius fuera.

- Entonces… le toca a la ganadora del primer punto. Veamos… El otro día Dumbledore le dio un beso a la profesora Burbage.

- Mierda… Vale, ya: Pero se dio cuenta de que prefiere a Binns.

- ¿Cómo? ¡Pero si es un fantasma!

- Por eso es una idiotez.

- Touché. Entonces… El problema es que Binns está terriblemente enamorado de ti, y tú no puedes negar que te pone.

- Pues antes me montaría un trío con Remus y James.

¡Joder! Punto para Sirius. Y la capa de Alice en el suelo.

Quince minutos después, cuando Sirius se da cuenta de que no le apetece quitarse los pantalones y Alice de que no se iba a desprender de la falda y la camisa, deciden parar. Pero ni él se pone la camiseta, ni ella las medias y los zapatos. Y ahora sí que no hace frío. Aunque note el aire subiéndole por las piernas, y que en los brazos tiene piel de gallina, por dentro, hacia la mitad de su cuerpo, sobra la temperatura.

La conversación se hace más intensa, pero la verdad es que a Alice no le agrada escuchar las experiencias sexuales de Sirius –porque eso hace que tenga más calor –. Aunque el otro no pone reparo ninguno en oír que todo decae entre Alice y Frank. _Pero nada quita todo lo que le quiero ´´, _dice mientras se asoma por segunda vez al balcón.

- Pero hay veces que no todo es amor.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Pero no quiere decir nada, quiere besar. Quiere llegar hasta la garganta de Alice con su lengua y descubrir algo más de ella. Y quiere llegar hasta más abajo. Por eso cuando ella empieza a dejarse llevar, Sirius ya ha abierto los dos primeros botones de la camisa y se ha apoyado más contra ella, acorralándola contra la pared. Y nadie puede contra la terrible fuerza de Canuto.

- Si… ri…us – Dice entre sofocos – Esto no está bien.

- Míranos, Alice – Contesta, sin parar de besar su cuello – Estamos medio desnudos y nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Esta noche vale todo.

Y Alice acepta estas palabras, porque no ha puesto reparo alguno a dejar de tener la camisa puesta ni en abrirle el cinturón a Sirius. Ni tampoco a empezar a acariciar esa espalda, que se estremece al contacto de sus manos. Y es que los pequeños gemidos de Sirius la incitan a seguir. Ya no sabe qué hora es, ni dónde está su varita y cree que también desconoce el día en el que están. Porque, cuando se da cuenta, tiene sus piernas abrazadas a la cintura de Sirius –que hace mucho que dejó de tener el pantalón puesto – y una sensación en su interior que jamás ha sentido con Frank.

Parece que Sirius tiene más de dos brazos, porque es imposible sentir todo eso con sólo dos manos, y que, en cambio, a Alice le faltan las extremidades para abrazarse a él. Todo parece que va a cámara lenta –aunque en realidad, es imposible observar algo de la velocidad – y que no va a acabar nunca. Y de momento no parece terminar. Es más, los gritos aumentan y los movimientos también. A Alice, ya no le parece que eso esté mal –que lo está – y se da cuenta de que es verdad que en esa noche, todo vale.

-

Están tirados sobre la fría piedra, diciendo idioteces de nuevo y, por suerte o por desgracia, fumando -y eso sí que es jodidamente placentero- . Ahora, juegan al revés. Quien gane, se pone prenda. Y el juego va para largo, porque sólo han quedado los calcetines de Sirius en la posición inicial. Sus miradas ruborizadas se cruzan y saben que no lo volverán a repetir. Y que harán como si nada hubiese pasado. Que volverán a ser la prefecta Alice y el loco Sirius.

* * *

_Ahh! Ya os lo digo, pienso repetir la pareja. . En realidad, empecé con otra historia, pero ésta me convenció más._

_Espero que te guste, Jackie._

_Un beso,_

Swanny


End file.
